Techniques for integrated circuit (IC) packaging are well known in the art. In general, a semiconductor die is cut from a wafer, processed, and attached to a lead frame. As is known in the art, ICs are typically overmolded with a plastic or other material to form the package. After assembly of the IC package, the package may then be placed on a circuit board.